


Distance

by Bluekitty410



Category: my own story
Genre: Autumns Dad, F/M, First story, Journey/Adventure, Life & Death, Major Character Injuries, New Family, New Friends, Revenge, Season powers, sorry if it’s a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluekitty410/pseuds/Bluekitty410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Be good and find a family where you really belong." </p>
<p>That's all I remembered before she stopped breathing. </p>
<p>Follow Autumn as she goes on a journey to avenge her sister's death, and how Distanced she was to her true family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

* * *

It was a chilly Autumn day and I was getting ready for the long journey ahead of me. Oh how rude of me I haven't told you my name, anyway my name is Autumn and I know what you're thinking,  _" as in the season Autumn?"_ Anyway this journey is to avenge my older sister who was killed. It was a day I would never forget.

_I was on my way back to the house where me and my sister Spring lived, you see after I was born my family kicked us out since we was born with powers. We were the only ones who had powers in our family. I have the power of plants and Spring had the power to talk to animals._

_Spring was kind and sweet to everyone, so they all loved her. As I was getting closer to the house I realized that there were cops and ambulance were there. I started to run at full speed toward the house, the police tried to hold me back but I broke through anyway. When I entered the house I saw her laying there on the floor bleeding to death. The last thing she said was "be good find and a family where you really belong."_

That was the last thing I remember before she stopped breathing. After she died the earth started to get worse, Spring was the goddess of the earth to keep everything into balance. I finished packing everything I needed and got ready for the long journey ahead, that will probably change my life forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story so please tell me if you liked it or not.


End file.
